


Korrasami omegavers on Russion

by liliput2000



Category: Korrasami - Fandom, Коррасами
Genre: F/F, Other, korrasami omegaverse on Russion, коррасами омегаверс на русском
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliput2000/pseuds/liliput2000
Relationships: Asami Alpha, Asami omega, Korra Omega, Korra alpha, Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami omegaverse - Relationship, Асами Альфа, Асами Омега, Корра Альфа, Корра Омега, Корра/Асами Сато, Коррасами омегаверс
Kudos: 4





	1. Чопорные вампиры и пушистые уши?

\- Успокойтесь, студенты, успокойтесь!- Раздраженно констатирует профессор Бэйфун.

\- Профессор, Вы, должно быть, шутите! Мы ни за что не станем объединяться с этими кровососами!”

\- Вы, болваны, вырвали эти слова прямо у нас изо рта! Мы отказываемся общаться с этими дворнягами!”

Студент-оборотень рычит, когда его хвост раздраженно взлетает вверх. “Что это было?”

“Вы слышали меня” - студент-вампир делает шаг вперед “ - у нас, вампиров, есть больше класса, чем опускаться до уровня низших клыков!”

— Почему ты ... - студент-оборотень поднял кулак и уже собирался замахнуться на вампиршу, когда профессор Бейфонг прогремел:

\- Я же сказал. Селиться. Вниз.”

Мальчик-оборотень всхлипывает, поджав хвост, и делает шаг назад, в то время как вампирша сглотнула и тоже сделала шаг назад.

“Это было решено директором нашей школы, и оба вампира и оборотни выберут представителя для западного крыла. В соответствии с традициями наших академий, мы проведем дружеское соревнование между Северным, западным, южным и восточным крыльями. Если вы не выберете своих представителей до захода солнца, школа сделает выбор за вас. Вот и все. Уволенный.”

Как только профессор Бейфонг вышел за дверь, оборотни западного крыла начали рычать на вампиров. Точно так же вампиры пристально смотрели на оборотней. После напряженного момента они, к счастью, разошлись без кровопролития. Ни один из них в конечном итоге не выбрал представителя, что означало, что самый высокопоставленный почетный студент со стороны вампира и Альфа западного крыла были выбраны в качестве их представителей. Наконец они встретились впервые за год в одном из классов практических искусств.

\- Альфа западного крыла, Мисс Корра Вулфспейд.”

Корра сидела, скрестив ноги, на своем столе, прежде чем выдохнуть:”

\- Мисс асами Сато из вампирского западного крыла.”

Асами прислонилась к столу с очень нейтральным лицом. “Подарок.”

Профессор Кья кивает, прежде чем продолжить: - поскольку оба ваших крыла сами не выбрали себе представителя, вы оба были выбраны для участия в ежегодном турнире священных. В соответствии с традицией нашей академии, мы будем рассматривать требования к конкурсу в этом году, и это будет один из немногих шансов для вашего дома выиграть несколько очков.”

Асами меняет позу и перекидывает ногу, которую она скрещивала. Затем она скрещивает руки на груди и внимательно слушает. Корра же, напротив, совершенно растянулась и почесала шею, прежде чем зевнуть.

"Будут проведены следующие мероприятия: тест на скорость с эстафетной гонкой, тест на наблюдательность с комбинационной игрой и тест на прочность с расщеплением дерева. Имейте в виду, там будут определенные хитрости и правила, которые будут сделаны.”

Вампирша поднимает руку. - Профессор Кья, не могли бы Вы уточнить эти правила?”

Кья улыбается: "Конечно, Мисс Сато.”

И тут Корра застонала.

Асами подняла бровь, нахмурившись “ " у тебя проблемы с волчьим шпагатом?”

“Нет, - отвечает молодой оборотень, нажимая на букву "П".

Вампирша опускает руки, “это не похоже на это. Забота о расширении. Партнер.”

Корра откидывается на стол с ленивым раздражением: "ничего особенного вампир, рулит шмулс. Почему все вампиры должны быть такими книжными червями? Просто играйте в эту игру! Какой смысл учиться, чтобы выиграть соревнование!”

Асами повернулась и всем телом посмотрела на Корру. “Правила следует знать только тогда, когда мы соревнуемся друг с другом. Это командное соревнование, и я бы предпочел быть готовым и знать правила и границы, чтобы мы могли работать вместе без каких-либо сюрпризов.”

Оборотень закатывает глаза, " неважно.”

Профессор Кья наконец откашливается “ " мне продолжать объяснять правила?”

Вампирша одарила оборотня свирепым взглядом, прежде чем посмотреть на своего профессора с теплой улыбкой, " пожалуйста.”

…

Звук волчьего воя в приветствии сигнализирует о начале первой игры. В кои-то веки и оборотни, и вампиры дружно болели за свою команду. Хотя, конечно, они явно стояли на приличном расстоянии друг от друга.

\- Вытри ими пол, Корра!- Кричит молодой оборотень.

\- Покажи восточному крылу, кто здесь босс асами!- Кричит другой вампир.

Когда два студента смотрят друг другу в глаза, они рычат и свирепо смотрят друг на друга. После напряженного момента они оба издали ‘hmfp", прежде чем посмотреть на своих представителей.

Корра разминалась, подпрыгивая на месте, прежде чем вытянуть руки. Она поворачивает шею, прежде чем бросить взгляд на своего партнера, “не замедляй меня, вампир.”

Асами заканчивает завязывать волосы в высокий пучок. - Вынул слова прямо из моего рта, болван.”

“ААА? Ух ты просто позвони мне—”

Наконец громкоговоритель гремит: "Приветствую вас, товарищи оборотни и вампиры! Сегодня исполняется первый день нашего ежегодного Священного турнира! Наш первый матч будет смертельным марафоном между Восточным и западным крыльями. Представляя восточное крыло, Тахно от вампиров и Джинджер от волков!”

Студенты западного крыла освистали оратора.

\- Представляю Западное крыло, асами от вампиров и Корру от волков!”

Студенты Восточного крыла засвистели в ответ.

\- В этом году смертельный забег включает в себя несколько полос препятствий. Бегущий порядок-это игроки, и он сначала начнется с масштабирования башни бегемота нашей академии! Как только игрок поднимется по жалким десяти тысячам камней ада, ему придется схватить флаг на вершине и отнести его вниз к следующему месту: реке сирены.”

Оборотень сглотнул, " башня в основном флеш.”

В тот же миг вампир ахнул. “А разве эта река не ниже нуля?”

"Оттуда игрок должен доплыть до темных глубин, схватить следующий флаг и принести его на следующий курс: ивовый лес!”

\- Что ж, лес-это самое худшее, через что можно пробежать.”

The werewolves began muttering between themselves.

“Annddd as you’d expect, yes! Once you have obtained the flag, the last obstacle is the Titan’s Garden! Whoever makes it back the fastest with all the flags in hand will be the winner! The night is young… run wild mates! And, of course, we’ll be live streaming the race via bat movers so no foul play! Use what you want and we’ll also have professors on standby to escort the student to their next obstacle. Happy Hallows kids!”

Korra absentmindedly picked out some dirt from her ears. “Ugh… so much talking.” She kicks at the dirt before scratching her head.

Asami’s eyebrow twitches, “Were you even listening? Do you even know the rules?”

“Haaahhh?” The werewolf stomped her foot, “Just run and get the flag. What else is there?”

The vampire's face was twitching, “I swear all of you werewolves are just savages. You’re all simpletons who are just meatheaded mutts!”

“What was that?” Korra snapped back, “I don't need a damned prissy vamp lecturing me!”

“Oh? So you call that lecturing? Believe me, if I did, I’d be rolling over in my grave.”

Korra began growling with her teeth flared out while Asami looked down upon the werewolf with a bloodshot worthy glare. Even their fellow west wing mates cowered back in fear from the tension that was growing.

“I-Isn’t Asami a little more heated than usual?”

“I haven't seen her this mad in quite some time. She’s usually calm and collected so this is new…”

Most of the werewolves practically had their tails tucked between their legs. “Whoa… K-Korra’s ears are out…“

“I-I know we don't get along with the vamps but isn't she being… a little aggressive?”

“I mean she is always serious about winning…”

“...”

“...”

Оборотни и вампиры посмотрели друг на друга, прежде чем им пришла в голову одна и та же мысль. С нами все будет в порядке?

\- Вы только посмотрите, это западное крыло.- Насмешливо говорит чванливый вампир с востока.

\- А? Рычание корры немедленно обрушивается на приближающегося бледного вампира.

Асами не могла не заметить, как дернулось ухо Корры. Это заставило ее на секунду растеряться, прежде чем она наконец осознала присутствие противника. - Тахно…”

“Ты пойдешь в западное крыло, а Восток в этом году возьмет Золотой кубок!”

Корра и Асами посмотрели друг на друга с одинаковым раздражением, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Тахно. Как будто они молча общались, прежде чем Корра огрызнулась на мальчика. - Дай мне свой лучший шанс.- Резким " бу " она заставила вампира отпрыгнуть назад. Асами усмехается, прежде чем прикрыть рот рукой.

Тахно откашлялся, как только к нему вернулось самообладание, - мы собираемся выяснить, кто победит вас, вестис.”

Усмехнувшись, Корра поворачивается к асами. “Хочешь пойти первым?”

“С радостью.”

…

Сделав последний рывок, асами легко перебралась через последний кирпичный камень. Ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы заметить флаг, и она быстро подбежала к нему. Сняв его с седла, асами посмотрела в ту сторону, где протекала река сирены. Она услышала, как сзади к ней приближается Тахно, и быстро напрягла ноги. Опустив свою стойку, она бросилась вперед в спринте, прежде чем нырнуть с башни.

Ветер тут же завыл ей в лицо, когда она с огромной скоростью упала. Земля быстро приближалась, и она даже почувствовала, что ее волосы распустились, прежде чем она сделала колесо в воздухе. В считанные секунды она рухнула на землю на трех конечностях. Большинство людей не сделали бы ничего подобного. Черт возьми, будь ты вампир или оборотень, никто не прыгнет с башни, сложенной из десяти тысяч кирпичей.

Only Asami Sato would. 

She shakes off the tingly repercussions before sprinting toward the river. But don't get her wrong, it's not as if she wanted to jump off the Behemoth Tower. It’s just that after all the calculations she did, this was the best course of action. She was more than physically capable of pulling it off and her competitive spirit wasn’t about to just “win.” She was going to dominate the east side wing once and for all. They've been annoying her for the past semester and this was the best chance to shut them up once and for all. 

The only concern she had was her partner, Korra. 

Asami didn't particularly have anything against werewolves. Heck, if anything she was on the neutral side of both races but something about this one poked her in the most irritating way possible. Was irritation what she really felt though? Whatever, she’d have time to ponder on it when she hands over the flag to Korra.

Оказавшись в пределах досягаемости, асами выдохнула:”

Корра странно очаровательно криво усмехнулась. “Хех, ты и так слишком долго возился.”

По сигналу оборотень опустился в позицию бегуна, прежде чем броситься вперед. Асами моргнула от порыва ветра, который почувствовала, наблюдая, как Корра в мгновение ока добралась до реки. Закончив, Корра сделала глубокий вдох, прежде чем нырнуть в реку. Шок от ледяной реки напомнил ей о доме. Большинство людей, вероятно, замерзнут, но слава духам, что она родилась на юге. Холод был запечатлен в ее крови.

Корра бездумно оглядывает темные рифы, пока наконец не натыкается на знакомый флаг. С легкой улыбкой она нырнула к нему. Она легко срывает флаг с места, прежде чем плыть к вершине. Как только она встала, то громко выдохнула. Задыхаясь, она вытирает воду с лица. Услышав вдалеке какой-то звук, она оглядывается и видит, как Джинджер прыгает в реку. С небольшим hmfp она быстро поплыла к краю. К тому времени, как она добралась до того места, где стояла асами, она уже промокла до нитки, прежде чем подтолкнуть флаги к своему партнеру.

\- Это было быстро, - Корра слегка встряхивается, чтобы стряхнуть воду.

Асами смотрела, как вода стекает по мокрому одеянию Корры. Она определенно заметила хорошее и очень подтянутое телосложение оборотня благодаря мокрой одежде, прилипшей к ее телу. Мех на ее ушах тоже выглядит удивительно мягким. По какой-то причине она решает подмигнуть. - Прокатился на машине.- Она показывает головой в сторону кареты профессора.

Оборотень фыркает со смешком, откидывая назад мокрые волосы. Как только она вручает вампиру флаги, она говорит “ " Я думаю, что увижу тебя на другой стороне.”

С мягкой улыбкой асами оборачивается и быстро готовится. - Думаю, да.- Согнув ноги, она бросается вперед в сторону ивового леса.

Корра весело присвистывает, прежде чем направиться к профессору. - У вампиров всегда была красивая задница?”

Асами в мгновение ока оказалась в лесу. Бесцельно бегая вокруг, она посмотрела направо и налево, но флага нигде не было видно. Напевая себе под нос, она решает прыгнуть на вершину самого высокого дерева. В своих поисках она замечает вдалеке Тахно, прежде чем прищелкнуть языком.

“ТЧ, он уже зашел так далеко…”

Не обращая на него внимания, вампирша сосредоточилась на своей цели. Она оглядела лес вдоль и поперек, прежде чем заметила, что вдалеке что-то течет. С хитрой усмешкой ее глаза вспыхивают красным.

“Найти ее.”

Как только флаги были закреплены на ее поясе, она бросилась вперед. Ветка за веткой, она в одно мгновение добралась до флага. Она быстро срывает его с места, прежде чем покинуть лес. В мгновение ока она оказалась перед садом Титана.

\- Тебе лучше поторопиться. Они догоняют нас, - она протягивает Корре три флага.

Корра немного высохла, и ее уши определенно были пушистыми, в то время как ее рубашка все еще была влажной. Стоя там, асами не могла не думать про себя. Я хочу погладить их ... они выглядят мягкими.

Присвистнув от изумления, Корра берет флаги, прежде чем крепко заткнуть их за пояс. Черт... ее глаза вспыхнули красным раньше... это было странно ... жарко? “Тогда я пойду.”

Стряхнув с себя руки, Корра прыгнула вперед. По сравнению с ивовым лесом, сад Титана был каменистой Ослиной местностью, и большинству вампиров и волков было трудно передвигаться. Деревья было легче обойти благодаря обилию ветвей, но эти камни были совсем другой историей. Это не было ложью, что кто-то будет бороться, чтобы просто добраться сюда, но Альфа-гордость Корры не позволила бы небольшому страху остановить ее. Когда камень сдвигается под ее ногами, она теряет равновесие, и ее рука тут же резко поднимается вверх. Ей едва удается ухватиться за зубчатый Утес, прежде чем повиснуть в воздухе.

\- Черт, это было близко.”

Повиснув в воздухе, Корра оглядывается по сторонам. Приземляться было не на что, не говоря уже о том, чтобы схватиться, и она не собиралась быть пронзенной камнем, это был не ее изгиб, так что она пройдет. Когда она почесала затылок, ее уши дернулись, когда они услышали шум в отдалении.

\- О боже. Хорошо бы ты посмотрела сюда, представляю, как я тебя здесь вижу, Корра.”

Корра поднимает глаза и видит Джинджер, выглядывающую из-за карниза. Она вздыхает, прежде чем сказать:”

\- О, ничего! Я не мог не заметить тебя и решил зайти поздороваться.”

“Oh please, we all know you’d never drop in just to say ‘hi.’ I haven't seen the flag yet so hurry and get out of my sight, shoo shoo!” She flicked her hand at Ginger.

Джинджер задыхается от обиды ” " как ты можешь так говорить! Я уже собирался предложить вам руку помощи, но, похоже, она вам не нужна. Хммм.- Ее хвост виляет, прежде чем она насмешливо машет: “я думаю, что увижу тебя на финишной прямой, Корра, бе-е-е-е-е-е-е!”

Корра закатывает глаза. - Да, да... а теперь ... - она хватается свободной рукой за подбородок и закрывает глаза. Она что-то тихо напевала себе под нос, прежде чем сосредоточиться на шагах Джинджер. Ее уши снова дергаются, когда она слышит, как ее соперница кричит вдалеке. - Да, вот оно!”

С хитрой усмешкой на лице Корры появилась зубастая ухмылка. - Спасибо, Джинджер~”

Подняв ноги, она упирается ими в скалу, прежде чем напрячься всем телом. Большая часть мышц в ее теле сгибается, а ноги вжимаются в стену. Вскоре Корра рванулась вперед и отскочила далеко от стены. Она легко парит над бездонной пропастью, прежде чем стремительно мчится по каменистой местности. В мгновение ока она догнала Джинджера, который все еще держал флаг.

“Ч-Что?! Корра?! Как ты это сделал—”

Корра Срывает флаг с места с яркой кривой усмешкой. - Спасибо, Джинджер, я у тебя в долгу! Найти этот флаг было болью в заднице!”

Альфа быстро рванулся к финишу, и Джинджер закричала, не веря своим ушам. “Это несправедливо! Ты не можешь просто копировать меня!”

Низкий рык возбуждения прозвучал, когда финишная черта была в поле зрения. - Вздремнешь-проиграешь!”

Корра приходит к беспорядочной остановке, как только она проходит финишную черту. Земля под ее ногами была вскопана, и она встает во весь рост с победной стойкой, когда видит Джинджер в своей пыли. - Ага! С победоносным смехом Она подняла последний флаг, который держала в руке. Студенты западного крыла немедленно начали аплодировать с того места, откуда они наблюдали.

\- У-у-у!”

\- Ага!”

\- А-а-а-а-а!”

“Ха-ха-ха, да!”

Asami walks up to Korra with an amused look. “That was a close call,” with an eyebrow perked, she watches as Korra’s tail flaps back and forth.

Корра подходит к своей партнерше и дает ей пятерку, которую она едва ловит. “Нет, даже нет! У меня он точно был в сумке!”

“М-м-м ... да, конечно. Но это была хорошая партия, Хорошая работа.- Ладно, асами не собиралась лгать, то, как Корра виляла хвостом, было довольно мило для дворняжки. Но на самом деле ей хотелось погладить ее по голове. Эти чертовы пушистые уши снова задергались.

Глаза корры все еще сверкали своей глупой улыбкой. - Спасибо, ты и сам был не так уж плох. Не так уж плохо для вампира.”

Ну и черт с ним. Асами наклонилась вперед и положила руку на голову Корры. У нее было пустое лицо, когда она беспечно потерла его, прежде чем ее рука почесала это (подтвержденное) пушистое ухо. Легкая улыбка появилась на ее губах, когда она погладила Корру по голове. Обрадовавшись, она отдернула руку.

Корра была слегка шокирована, когда ее щеки покраснели. Она уронила флаг, прежде чем схватиться за уши, “ч-ч-ч-что это было?!”

\- Ничего, - отвечает она бездумно, - просто мне захотелось тебя погладить.”

Оборотень практически взорвался, когда ее хвост взлетел вверх вместе с ушами. “Duh-I-I-I uhhh um…”

Громкоговорители объявления наконец вспыхнули: "и вот оно, ребята! Победитель этого первого матча отправляется в западное крыло! Следите за обновлениями для следующей игры дети, мы вернемся к ней завтра, а теперь мы начнем матч между Севером и Югом после того, как все будет готово! Держись крепче для следующего раунда!”

Улыбаясь, асами обернулась первой. - Тогда увидимся завтра, партнер?”

Корра почему-то смущенно покраснела. “Д-Да... с-поймаю тебя завтра…”

Откинув волосы назад, асами с важным видом удалилась, и Корра невольно уставилась на чопорного вампира. Она потерла уши, прежде чем пробормотать: "черт бы побрал эту чопорную вампиршу…”

…

\- Славные ребята! Ты же знаешь, сколько сейчас времени! Пришло время для окончательного испытания наблюдения! В сегодняшнем матче вампиры должны объединиться со своим партнером, чтобы угадать правильную пару! Это немного сложно, хорошо! Поскольку они отделены от всего кампуса, их единственная форма связи будет через радио волшебного шара!”

Корра принялась ковырять в ухе. Такие соревнования ей наскучили, потому что это была игра в наблюдательность и терпение, но у кого есть на это время?

"Вампиры должны внимательно следить за свифтами, которые находятся в горах, которые выберут случайное изображение карты! Как только игрок идентифицирует его, ему придется тщательно полагаться на своего партнера, который затем должен выбрать соответствующую карту таро со стены неудач! Это будет не только битва наблюдений, но и битва остроумия! О, я забыл упомянуть, что обе команды должны будут столкнуться друг с другом в этом раунде?!”

И снова ухо Корры взволнованно приподнялось, когда она самодовольно ухмыльнулась. “Я не позволю ни одному северянину взять Кубок!”

Ее соперница-оборотень усмехается: "не надейся, Корра. Я возьму кубок в этом году.”

Она тут же застонала: “посмотрим насчет Кувиры.”

\- Сегодняшние претенденты-это пара западного крыла, Асами и Корра, а пара северного крыла-Опал и Кувира! Кто выиграет этот матч?!”

Улыбаясь, опал трет свой чек. “Мы можем быть друзьями, но я не собираюсь быть легким с тобой, асами!”

Асами улыбается в ответ: "я бы и не мечтала об этом.”

\- Желаю тебе удачи сами, я слышал, что Корра... не самая лучшая ученица на свете.”

Ее подруга хмурится “" я могу сказать, что она выглядит как ... непринужденный тип.”

\- Поверь мне, я бы с радостью поменялся с тобой партнерами. У кувиры все наоборот. Настоящий строевой сержант!”

Слегка посмеиваясь, асами наклоняет голову. - Это объясняет, почему печально известная Альфа Востока называется Великим объединителем.”

\- Расскажи мне об этом, - простонала опал, - по крайней мере, она не будет твоей невесткой. Судя по всему, она выходит замуж за Батаара-младшего.”

Асами съежилась “ " ой. Удачи.”

\- Спасибо... - вздохнув, диктор наконец объявляет начало матча.

\- Ладно, ребята! Пришло время для следующей игры, чтобы начать! Кто выиграет матч? Мы вот-вот это выясним!”

С мягкой улыбкой они оба смотрели вперед. Вскоре вдали показались свифты.

Опал тут же вскинула бровь, увидев, как оборотни с безумной скоростью высвечивают рисунки. - Ух ты... вот это да!…”

\- Быстрый и маленький, - заканчивает асами.

Они оба вздыхают.

Голос корры доносится из хрустального шара, подключенного к наушнику асами. - Эйя, что ты так долго?”

Асами закатила глаза. Неужели? Матч только что буквально начался. - Дай мне секунду, я скажу тебе, когда все выясню.”

Корра застонала, прежде чем пробормотать: “вампиры и их сладкая задница время.”

Это задело за живое. Асами закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох, прежде чем открыть их. Они были ярко-красными, и она начала использовать свое вампирское зрение. Ее зрачки расширились, когда они следили за каждым движением Свифти, прежде чем она быстро произнесла: “Дурак.”

Вскочив, Корра не ожидала такого быстрого ответа. Она быстро оглядывает стену, прежде чем заметить карточку. К тому времени, как она протягивает руку, она теряет карту только на кончике пальца.

\- Первый пришел, первый обслужен.”

Корра зарычала на Кувиру.

\- Кувира набирает первое очко! Чем закончится этот матч?”

Асами фыркнула: "очень гладко.”

\- О, тише! Поторопись со следующим!”

Один раунд за другим игра подходила к концу, и они шли шея к шее девять к девяти. Асами была наименее удивлена, так как она смотрела на этого глупого Свифти больше, чем ей хотелось бы. Почему оно должно было принимать странные и неясные очертания? Почему он двигался так чертовски быстро? Вздохнув, она приложила больше усилий, чем хотела бы, прежде чем выплюнуть:”

Стиснув зубы, Корра посмотрела на последнюю из трех карт. Конечно, это было ближе к Кувире. Самое интересное в этой раздражающей карточной стене было то, что сами карты делали поворот на 360. Не говоря уже о том, что каждая взятая ранее карта была заменена пустой картой в качестве отвлекающего маневра. Выпрыгнув наружу, Корра взвыла, прежде чем броситься вперед, и в самый последний момент выхватила карточку из рук Кувиры. Она агрессивно зарычала, когда ее хвост выпрямился, готовясь к прыжку. Кувира тоже оказалась в таком же затруднительном положении, только глаза и хвосты у нее были вылезли наружу.

К тому времени, как асами бормочет “дьявол”, Корра уже в дюйме от нее, когда Кувира выхватывает его из ее досягаемости.

“Вот оно, ребята! Эта напряженная битва идет шея к шее, и это последнее очко решит матч!”

Корра снова агрессивно рычит, и ее глаза вспыхивают серебристым светом. Асами, наконец, озвучивает последнюю карту. “Любовники.”

Что-то в том, как асами произнесла это слово, заставило ее наэлектризоваться. Корра почувствовала, как все волосы на ее теле встали дыбом, когда она упала вперед, чтобы схватить последнюю доступную карту. Конечно, Кувира тоже хотела схватить его, но Корра едва успела опередить ее на долю секунды.

\- Да!- Корра делает зубастую ухмылку “ - да!! Ха-ха-ха! Да! Ау-у-у!- Альфа западного крыла выла, пока ее напарник не оказался в поле зрения. Она быстро подбежала к ней, прежде чем сказать “ " Эй, хорошая работа! Не слишком убого для вампира.”

Асами улыбнулась ей: "ты заставила меня поволноваться на секунду.”

Корра высовывает язык и виляет хвостом. “Огорченный.”

Слегка улыбнувшись, вампирша не удержалась и снова погладила волка по голове. Она тихонько почесала голову, но на этот раз Корра наклонилась к асами. Виляя хвостом, Корра фыркнула от восторга, прежде чем объявление, наконец, прогремело снова.

\- Вторая игра идет в западном крыле! Осталось всего несколько матчей, и турнир святыни подойдет к концу... следите за новостями завтрашнего матча, когда западное крыло встретится со своими последними соперниками! Кто возьмет домой золотой кубок? Завтра мы это выясним!”

Снова потирая уши Корры, асами замурлыкала от блаженства, прежде чем отпустить ее. - Увидимся завтра.”

Уши оборотня тут же опустились вниз, когда она протянула руку. “Асами п-подожди!”

Вампирша остановилась на месте, прежде чем повернуться к ней, и было похоже, что она нарочно встряхнула волосами, прежде чем сказать:”

Крутя пальцами, Корра машет хвостом влево и вправо. “Ты ... не хочешь ... выпить?”

Асами была слегка удивлена, прежде чем мягко ухмыльнуться. “Я не знала, что оборотни так любят похлопывания.”

\- Что?! Корра яростно покраснела, когда ее уши и хвост взметнулись вверх. “Нет, не хочу!” Она точно знала. Ну ... в зависимости от личности, конечно. По какой-то причине этот чопорный вампир всегда царапал ее хорошее место. “Н-Неважно! Забудь об этом! Я пойду приму душ!”

С этими словами молодой оборотень затопал прочь, оставив вампиршу смеяться про себя. Асами слегка качает головой с лукавой улыбкой, прежде чем направиться в свою комнату. - Знаешь, волки тоже могут быть милыми.”

…

\- Славные ребята! Луна пришла, и пришло время для последнего матча! Так вот, эта последняя игра самая простая и понятная! Как вы все знаете, Бесконечный лес-это всегда такая боль в это время года! Деревья выскакивают слева и справа! С учетом сказанного, задача состоит в том, чтобы вырубить эти надоедливые деревья! Никакого оружия не разрешается, только вы и ваш партнер!”

Корра хрустнула шеей, а асами повернула запястье.

\- Сегодняшний матч начинается с битвы между Западом и Югом! Кто победит в этой могучей вырубке лесов?! У каждой команды есть десять минут, и ее время сокращается!”

Корра бросает взгляд на своего напарника “ " хочешь поспорить, кто будет резать больше? Если я выиграю, то приглашу тебя выпить!”

Асами улыбнулась в ответ “ " Конечно, и если я выиграю... Хм ... я решу после.”

\- Конечно, договорились!”

"Readddyyyyyyyy…”

И Корра, и Асами игнорируют слова и насмешки юга. Они просто смотрели друг на друга с возбужденными ухмылками, и вскоре уши Корры встали дыбом. Асами тут же захихикала, и ее губы скривились в улыбке, прежде чем диктор продолжил:

\- И уходи!”

Пара западного крыла устремляется вперед, оставляя вмятину в земле своего присутствия. В течение нескольких минут Корра была занята сбиванием деревьев кулаками, в то время как асами щелкала ими направо и налево. К тому времени, когда прозвенел звонок, возвещая конец, и Корра, и Асами уже сократили количество, которое в одиночку опрокинуло южное крыло оползня.

Асами делает несколько сдержанных вдохов и выдохов, когда ее глаза обретают свой обычный зеленый оттенок. - Ну, как дела?”

Корра вытирает нос, чувствуя гордость, когда ее хвост взмахнул влево и вправо “ " пятьсот шестьдесят!”

Асами с улыбкой вытирает рубашкой пот со лба. Заметив, как Корра смотрит на нее, она ухмыляется, прежде чем сказать:”

Рот оборотня опустился, когда ее ухо дернулось. - Что?! Нет!”

Глядя, как ее хвост опускается вниз, а уши опускаются вниз, вампир не мог не поддразнить ее. Асами идет вперед и наклоняется к уху Корры. Она была всего в дюйме от него, когда подула на него. Корра взвизгивает, и она счастливо продолжает преследование, когда бровь приподнимается, чувствуя, как растет жар, исходящий от ее красного уха. Асами краем глаза наблюдает за летучей мышью, прежде чем скрыться из виду, и тихонько покусывает Корру за ухо.

“??!!”

Корра застыла на месте, прежде чем отпрыгнуть назад, когда асами отпустила ее.

“W-W-W-What?!”

Her ears flopped down and she quickly grabbed onto the one Asami bit.

“Y-Y-Y-Y-You b-b-b-bit me?!”

Raising her finger up to her lips, Asami motioned a shush before whispering, “About that bet… come to my room after the tournament ends.”

Korra twitched in embarrassment before she watched this damned prissy vampire’s hips sway away. Her jaw was hung low once again and she was starting to wonder if she was possessed. “T-The hell this vamp do to me…”

Поначалу асами была типичным книжным червем и заносчивым вампиром. После этого она была довольно хладнокровной и напряженной. Затем она была этим удивительным вампиром, который помог ей быть шеей и шеей со своим соперником, и, наконец, она была этим (сексуальным) вампиром, который легко играл с ее сердцем и телом (в основном ушами). Корра не могла в это поверить. Она была представителем Альфы в западном крыле с тех пор, как поступила туда, и никогда еще вампир не играл с ней так, как асами.

Кто она такая?

В любом случае, это не имело значения. Корра собиралась выяснить это после этого турнира. Она качает головой и бежит за своим напарником. Затем, после еще нескольких матчей здесь и там, Западное крыло в конечном итоге было награждено золотым кубком. Не говоря уже о том, что на протяжении всего этого соревнования Корра и Асами составляли страницу школьных сплетен о том, чтобы стать следующей властной парой.

Пара?

Когда, черт возьми, это случилось?

На самом деле у корры не было времени обдумывать эти слухи, и только когда она обнаружила, что ее спина хлопает о дверь, она поняла, что ей все равно. То, как асами прижимала ее к стене, и то, как ее язык обвивался вокруг ее языка, было удивительно приятно. Издав приглушенный стон, Корра хмыкнула, прежде чем схватить ее за спину. Она сжала в кулак свои глупые длинные и сочные волосы, прежде чем они поменялись местами для поцелуев.

“М-ммм ... черт…”

Асами отстранилась, и изо рта Корры потекла слюна. Ее глаза постепенно темнели, и она практически простонала: "для дворняжки ты не так уж плох на вкус.”

Корра сглатывает, чувствуя жажду. “Ну, для кровососа ты не так уж плохо целуешься.”

Вампир ухмыльнулся. “Спасибо.”

Подождите. Я только что сделал ей комплимент? Дерьмо?! Уши корры дернулись, прежде чем она замерла, когда асами просунула ногу между ее ног. Она начала краснеть, когда асами приблизилась к ее шее и лизнула ее кончиком языка.

\- МММ... интересно, какие оборотни на вкус?”

Ее зубы задели шею.

“Хех” - ухмыльнулась Корра, - ну, чтобы попробовать меня на вкус, нужно нечто большее. Я совершенно бесценен, если скажу это сам.”

Асами смеется: "наверное, я должна начать работать над этим.- Она тянет Корру к своей кровати и толкает ее вниз, - я надеюсь, что у тебя есть столько энергии, сколько кажется, я довольно... требовательна в постели. Мне бы не хотелось утомлять тебя своими обязанностями Альфы.”

\- О...? Корра быстро сменила позу и прижала асами к кровати. “Разве ты все еще не чопорная?- Она сорвала с себя топ и обнажила подтянутый живот. - Посмотрим, как Мисс отличница справится с Альфой.”

Асами лукаво ухмыляется: "ты немного забегаешь вперед, не так ли?”

\- Это ты мне скажи.- Корра начала медленно наклоняться, слишком медленно для молодого вампира.

\- О, заткнись и трахни меня уже.”

С яркой кривой усмешкой Корра с радостью соглашается. “С радостью.”


	2. Видения

Видения

Оказывается, что точно так же, как когда она держала северные и Южные порталы духа открытыми, оставив совершенно новый неожиданный портал в центре города республики, она создала огромные изменения для мира.

Сначала Корра их не заметила. Она была слишком занята защитой портала от жадных бизнесменов и гангстеров, а затем остановила восстание земной империи в тюрьме с Кувирой не меньше. Именно тогда, когда она вернулась обратно в республиканский город и начала выполнять бессмысленные задачи Аватара, такие как помощь жителям переехать в новое жилье, построенное асами, или поиск пропавших домашних животных по всему городу, Корра начала замечать эффект, который этот новый портал начал оказывать на мир.

Новые маги воздуха уже стекались со всего земного Королевства на остров храма воздуха, но теперь они начали появляться из племен огня и воды. К счастью, Повелитель Огня Идзуми, ее отец и двоюродные братья очень помогли собрать новых магов воздуха и отправить их на остров воздушного храма, так что Корре не нужно было их собирать.

Она также заметила множество духов, которых никогда раньше не видела среди горожан. После своего отпуска с асами в мире духов она была уверена, что видела их всех, но теперь появились новые духи, и она задавалась вопросом, были ли эти духи созданы из-за связи с человеческим миром. Возможно, перемены были не только односторонними.

Последнее, что заметила Корра, это то, что ее духовная связь стала сильнее, как и связь Джиноры, которая превращалась в своего рода гуру. Корра обнаружила, что может войти в духовный мир без многочасовых медитаций, духи могут говорить в ее сознании в любое время, не находясь рядом с ней, и люди, которые были рядом с ней, такие как асами, мальчики и семья Тензина, имели большую связь с ней. Она всегда чувствовала их и всегда знала, где они находятся. Это было одновременно и благословением, и проклятием. На самом деле ей не нужно было знать, что Буми любил частые стриптиз-клубы. И последнее, но самое важное в этих усовершенствованиях было то, что ее связь с Равой была сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Она чувствовала, как дух, живущий в ней, растет и становится сильнее. Как будто эта новая духовная энергия исцеляла раны, нанесенные Рааве, когда Унаваату вырвал ее из тела Корры и уничтожил. Она долго говорила с Тензином и Джинорой об этих переменах, но ни один из них не мог понять, что значит для Корры исцеленная и сильная Рава. Станет ли она сильнее? Станет ли она больше духом, чем человеком?

Ответ она получила примерно через месяц, когда ночевала в особняке асами. Они наслаждались своими отношениями уже больше полугода, с тех пор как вернулись из своего отпуска в мире духов, и они чередовались между особняком и островом храма воздуха, но очень редко спали порознь.

\- Таблоиды начинают понимать, - асами присоединилась к Корре в постели, одетая в светло-розовый плюшевый мишка, и протянула ей газету.

Корра, уже одетая в белую майку и синие спортивные штаны, взяла газету и прочитала заголовок над маленькой фотографией, на которой они сидели вместе в кабинете Чжу Ли.

Аватар Корра и Future Industries асами Сато близко и уютно в кабинете президента Чжу Ли Муна. Может быть, это признаки цветущего романа?

Корра фыркнула. - Цветущая романтика? Если бы они знали, что я делал с тобой между простынями."

Асами засмеялась, намыливая лосьоном свои бледные ноги. -Ты не считаешь это романтичным?"

\- Нет, - фыркнула Корра. - Романтично было, когда мы занимались любовью на той черепашьей прогулке или когда мы были одни в тот дождливый день в диких духах."

-Это не было романтично, Корра, - усмехнулась асами. - Мы трахались, как животные против духовной лозы."

-Да, но шел дождь."

-Ты придурок, - сказала асами, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Корру в губы.

Корра нахально ухмыльнулась и бросила газету на комод. -Может, нам стоит официально объявить, что мы вместе?"

\- Это тебе решать, милая, - сказала асами. -Я всегда была бисексуалкой, и большая часть Репаблик-Сити открыта, но ты не просто представитель Репаблик-Сити."

Корра нахмурилась. - Да, я знаю."

\- Повелитель Зуко и Повелитель Огня Идзуми внесли много изменений в народ огня, но после ста лет дискриминации там все еще много тех, кого они считают" консервативными", - сказала асами. - И Земное Царство...ну, ты знаешь."

Корра усмехнулась. -Ты провел кое-какие исследования, да? После того, как Кья рассказала нам эти истории?"

-Обо всех народах, - ответила асами. - Народ воздуха и племена воды не будут проблемой вообще. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты выполнял обязанности Аватара в огненном народе или земном Королевстве и сталкивался с дискриминацией."

-Бывало и хуже, - пожала плечами Корра. - Кроме того, я много работал с королем Ву в создании демократии, и я могу встретиться со всеми новыми губернаторами и руководить ими в разработке антидискриминационных законов."

Асами улыбнулась. - Посмотри на себя, мой маленький политик."

-И что касается огненной нации, - добавила Корра. - Честь для них и по сей день велика. Я уверен, что Повелитель Огня Идзуми никогда не допустит такого бесчестного поступка, как дискриминация."

-Я не единственный, кто провел некоторые исследования, да?- Сказала асами, ухмыляясь.

Корра смущенно улыбнулась. -Я уже давно подумываю о том, чтобы выйти. Я ненавижу, что единственные места, где я могу проявить к тебе любовь, - это здесь, или на острове воздушного храма, или в твоем офисе с запертой дверью. И я действительно ненавижу, что другие Альфы приближаются к тебе, даже если ты явно спариваешься, - Корра указала на метку асами, - только потому, что ничего официального."

-Да, это тоже отстой для меня, - сказала асами. - Все Альфы и беты в городе хотят выйти замуж за генерального директора-миллиардера. Черт возьми, даже Омеги мне представляются."

Korra growled lowly. "I'm not jealous or anything but..."

\- Ха!- Воскликнула асами. - Корра, пожалуйста. Вы чуть не бросили камень в Сатомобиль посреди города, потому что кто-то меня окликнул."

\- Ладно, я ревную, очень-очень ревную, - сказала Корра. -И я прочитал все, что мог, об Аватаре Киоши с тех пор, как Кья упомянул ее. Земное Королевство действительно похоронило эту часть ее жизни из-за их глубоко укоренившейся дискриминации, но я нашел достаточно информации, чтобы знать, что на самом деле произошло. В такие моменты я жалею, что у меня нет связи с другими аватарами. Я мог бы просто спросить Киоши напрямую, и она даже могла бы показать мне воспоминания!"

\- Прости, детка, - сказала асами, хватая ее за руку. -Что вы узнали из того, что нашли?"

\- В официальных исторических книгах говорится, что у Киоши никогда не было романтических партнеров за ее 230 С чем-то лет жизни, - сказала Корра. - Ходили слухи, что она подавляла свои Альфа-инстинкты с мужчинами и женщинами, но, возможно, это было правдой, но только после того, как ее супруг умер."

\- У Аватара Киоши была пара?"

Корра кивнула. -Ее друг детства и телохранитель, маг огня по имени ранги. Во всех исторических книгах говорится, что они были просто друзьями, поэтому я читал из других источников. Я читал рассказы о том, как Киоши и ранги делали не-дружеские вещи по всему земному Королевству и огненной нации Из, вы не поверите, дневников даофэя!"

-Даофэй? Асами посмотрела на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. - Ух ты! Я думаю, они были более восприимчивы, чем обычное общество! Неужели и у телохранителя была до смешного долгая жизнь?"

\- Нет, - нахмурилась Корра. - Она умерла в 97 лет."

Асами печально посмотрела вниз. - Это значит, что Аватару Киоши пришлось прожить без нее более 130 лет."

-Я знаю, - сказала Корра. - Жаль, что я не могу узнать больше. Я хочу поговорить с ней, узнать о трудностях, через которые они прошли, сказать ей, что я произведу перемены, которых она не смогла бы добиться в своей жизни."

Асами улыбнулась и погладила Корру по щеке. -Ты великий Аватар."

\- Иногда, - улыбнулась Корра.

-Давай немного поспим, - сказала асами, наклоняясь и целуя Корру в губы. "Завтра мы должны решить, как мы выйдем, и у нас есть много работы, чтобы сделать с шоссе."

-Ну, прежде чем мы выйдем, может, и стоит...съехаться вместе?- Сказала Корра.

Асами усмехнулась. -Я бы очень хотела этого ребенка."

Корра нежно поцеловала асами в губы и сказала: "Хорошо, поговорим завтра, хорошо?- потом улегся в постель и заснул.

... 

Камни выходили из-под контроля и с громким грохотом падали вниз по склону горы. Жители деревни бежали, спасая свои жизни, крича и держась за своих детей, зная, что они никогда не смогут убежать от своей судьбы, но все равно пытались.

Райкун стоял высокий и крепкий в своем одеянии Водяного племени. Люди даже не остановились, чтобы посмотреть на него в панике, но он не позволил им остановить себя.

Он переставил ноги в низкую позу земного мага и топнул одной ногой, подняв кулак в воздух. Большая стена земли поднялась из земли, блокируя первую волну камней.

Райкун подбежал к стене и взмахнул рукой вверх. Вода хлынула из домов и бочек по всему городу. Он направил воду в землю перед следующим рядом обрушивающихся камней. Он топнул ногой, смешивая землю с водой и создавая толстый барьер грязи.

Камни приземлились в грязь и утонули, образовав еще одну стену барьера. Райкун побежал обратно к деревенским жителям, которые остановились у края, чтобы посмотреть в полном благоговении. Несколько камней прорвались через верхушки барьеров, и Райкун поднял обе руки вверх, выпустив гигантский поток воздуха, который отправил камни обратно на другую сторону барьера. Он поднял руки и усилил барьер, когда в него врезалось еще больше камней, пока он, наконец, не остановился.

Он расслабился и победно улыбнулся, когда жители деревни разразились радостными возгласами.

\- Ура Аватару Райкуну!"

\- Спасибо тебе, Аватар Райкун!"

\- Ты спас нас всех!"

...

Корра проснулась от резкого толчка , громко задыхаясь и падая с кровати лицом вниз на покрытый ковром пол асами.

\- Корра?"

Корра застонала и смущенно села. В поле ее зрения появилось обеспокоенное лицо асами.

-Ты в порядке? Ты ранен?"

Корра покачала головой и сосредоточилась. - Д-да, я в порядке. Я просто...Я п-видел..."

-Тебе приснился кошмар?- Асами нежно погладила ее по щеке. -Это опять Захир?"

\- Нет, - покачала головой Корра. -Я видел Аватара."

\- Аватар?- Сказала асами.

Корра кивнула. -Я видел, что он делал. Но было также похоже, что я тоже был им. Как будто я знал, что меня зовут Райкун."

\- Райкун, - повторила асами. -Он, должно быть, очень старый Аватар. Я даже никогда о нем не слышал."

-Что это значит, асами?- Сказала Корра. - Возвращается ли моя связь с прежними жизнями? Я знаю, что новая духовная энергия исцеляет Раву, но..."

\- Эй, детка, дыши, - сказала асами. -Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Все будет хорошо."

Корра кивнула и улыбнулась. - Спасибо, Асами.- Она повернулась и посмотрела на часы на прикроватном столике. - 3 часа ночи! О, Простите, что разбудил вас."

-Все в порядке, - усмехнулась асами. - Давай вернемся в постель."

...

Пила прищурилась, увидев, как к ней с оскаленными зубами приближается огромный мужчина. Ее одеяние воздушной кочевницы развевалось на воющем ветру, и она подняла руку, готовясь к бою.

\- Никан, Прекрати сейчас же, пожалуйста, - сказала она тихим голосом. -Я не хочу причинять вам вреда. Американские Воздушные кочевники верят в мир и любовь, а не в войну и насилие!"

\- А что мне принесли мир и любовь, пила!- Закричал никан, в ярости сжимая кулаки, отчего вдоль синей стрелы над его головой вздулись вены.

-Я знаю, что ты много потерял, Никан, - сказала пила. -Твоя жена, твои дети, но они были такими же воздушными кочевниками, как и ты. Они бы не хотели, чтобы ты так погряз в мести."

-Ты ничего не понимаешь!- Проревел никан, посылая вихрь ветра на трясущуюся пилу, и ее толстая черная коса тяжело ударилась о татуированную спину. -Ты никогда не терял свою пару. Кун счастлив, здоров и в безопасности! Ваши дети живы и здоровы! И вы можете сохранить их такими, потому что вы-Аватар! Кем я был, пила? Я был всего лишь человеком! Низкоранговый монах-маг воздуха, который едва заработал свои татуировки мастера! Эти бандиты забрали у меня мою семью только для того, чтобы украсть нашего Небесного бизона! Они убили мою семью и бросили меня умирать в пустыне только для того, чтобы забрать моего бизона, а я ничего не мог сделать!"

\- Никан, пожалуйста..."

\- Ну вот, теперь я их остановил! Теперь я сильнее!- Воскликнул никан. -Я вернула Лулу и выслеживала всех этих бандитов одного за другим. Теперь я найду их предводителя! Он стоит последним, и я никому не позволю остановить меня!"

-А потом какой Никан?- Воскликнула пила. -Ты вернешься в храм Западного воздуха? Ты же знаешь, они никогда этого не простят. Ты нарушил наши самые священные обряды! Вы разграбили и разрушили духовные убежища и украли духовную энергию, чтобы сделать себя сильнее! Вы убили людей по всей пустыне в кровавой мести! Пожалуйста, прекрати сейчас же! Я не хочу с тобой драться."

-Ты думаешь, я не буду драться с тобой только потому, что ты Аватар?- Никан сплюнул. - Никто не остановит меня от моих целей! Никто!"

Пила присела в глубокой боевой стойке и нахмурилась. - Да будет так."

...

\- Отец!"

Року повернул голову и улыбнулся, когда мальчик подбежал к нему, поднимая газету. -Мой мальчик, - поприветствовал он мальчика, вцепившегося в его темно-красную мантию.

-У меня сегодня пятерка в школе!- воскликнул он. -Я был лучшим Магом Огня в классе! Так сказала директриса Рю!"

\- Отличная работа, сынок, я так горжусь тобой, - сказал он, улыбаясь. -Вы знаете, что директриса Рю-правнучка моего предшественника Аватара Киоши?"

Мальчик посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. - Неужели?"

-Вот именно, - ухмыльнулся року. - Аватар Киоши сама мне сказала. Директриса Рю происходит из длинного ряда директрис королевской пожарной Академии."

\- Аватар Року!- Какой-то человек спрыгнул с лодки на берегу своей деревни и в отчаянии побежал к нему.

Року нахмурился и повернулся к мальчику, улыбка которого исчезла. - Сынок, пожалуйста, иди в дом вместе с матерью."

\- Да, отец, - сказал он, поворачиваясь на каблуках и убегая.

Року повернулся к приближающемуся мужчине и сказал: Какие у тебя новости для меня?"

-Все так, как ты и предполагал, Аватар року, - сказал он, задыхаясь. - Повелитель Огня Созин захватил несколько городов на окраинах земного Королевства. Они идут к Омашу."

Року нахмурился. - Черт возьми, Созин, я же просил тебя не делать этого!"

-Что нам делать, Аватар року?"

\- Приготовьте корабль, - сказал року, прищурившись. - Я сам остановлю Созина."

...

Война наконец - то закончилась. Кровь его братьев и сестер окрасила перевернутую землю, и один в изнеможении упал на колени.

Рана в животе была глубокой. Слишком глубоко, чтобы исцелиться, и он это знал. Это было смертельно. Скоро цикл начнется заново. Огненный аватар должен быть следующим, возможно, они смогут преуспеть там, где он потерпел неудачу.

Как мог Король Земли так поступить со своим народом? Как он мог послать свою армию в один из своих городов и напасть на него ради обильного урожая, плодородных омег, воды и других припасов только потому, что засуха в Ба Синг Се была такой сильной? Как он мог сидеть на своем золотом троне и смотреть, как его лучшие воины убивают всех подряд?

Один попробовал. Он столкнулся со всеми силами элитной армии земного Королевства в полном одиночестве. В его распоряжении были все элементы и даже состояние Аватара, но он все равно потерпел неудачу.

\- Преемник, - сказал он, обессиленно оседая на землю. - Великий огненный Аватар, который станет новым Аватаром, ты должен уничтожить земного короля Лао-Тина, прежде чем он причинит боль нашим гражданам!"

\- О-Один."

Один слегка повернул голову в сторону голоса и увидел, что его спутник еле волочится по земле к нему. - Ге, - сказал он, протягивая к нему окровавленную руку.

-Ты пробовал Одина, - сказал Джи, беря его за руку. -Ты разгромил большую часть армии Короля и уничтожил его добычу."

\- А почему именно мы?- Сказал один, всхлипывая, когда его возлюбленная прижалась к его плечу. - У омашу было достаточно припасов, чтобы помочь Ба Синг Се. Мы были спокойны! Мы никому не мешали!"

-Ты знаешь, почему, любовь моя, - сказал он, обнимая Одина за грудь. - Это был единственный город, где все были приняты. Потерянные люди, которые были мутированы и преобразованы духами. Люди, которые внешне выглядели как один пол, но чувствовали себя как другой внутри. Люди, которых отвергли и отбросили в сторону, потому что они были другими. Люди вроде нас, которые любили людей одного пола. Вот почему Король Земли напал на нас!"

Один всхлипнул. -И я подвел всех нас, Ге. Я не мог спасти наших людей в городе, где они должны были чувствовать себя в безопасности и на свободе! Я потерпел неудачу как Аватар!"

-Нет, ты этого не делал, - сказал Джи. -Ты спас Южное Водяное племя от великой ледяной бури! Вы доставили припасы на голодные острова огненной нации! Вы произвели изменения во всем мире! Вы создали эту прекрасную гавань, и эти люди действительно жили счастливо в первый раз."

-Я сделал все, что мог, - выдохнул один, и его тело начало дрожать. Он потерял слишком много крови. Он долго не протянет. -Я П-сделал все возможное, и я надеюсь, что аватары после меня смогут продолжить мою работу и п-сделать, сделать мир таким, каков он есть...это с-безопасно для всех нас."

Один сжал Ге еще крепче. -Я просто рада, что могу провести с тобой последние минуты своей жизни. Я люблю тебя всем своим существом."

Не получив ответа, он посмотрел на Ге и увидел, что глаза его открыты и неподвижны. Один издал мучительный всхлип и крепче прижал Ге к себе. Только когда высохшие слезы потекли по его щекам, он сделал последний вдох и закрыл глаза.

...

"Korra!"

Korra gasped awake and gripped her stomach. It had been burning in searing pain just moments before. The grief though...oh it was the worst feeling she ever had in her entire life.

"Korra, babe, you're crying."

Korra blinked a few times to focus her eyes. Her cheeks were indeed wet and Asami was leaning over her looking worried. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows and she could hear the cat-birds chirping and mewling outside.

She sat up and wiped her tears as Asami kissed her forehead gently. "You're sweating," she said softly. "More visions?"

Korra nodded. "The visions were back to back and it was really intense. Avatar Kyoshi wasn't the only Avatar who mated with someone of the same-sex. Avatar Odin did too and he was killed for it."

"Avatar Odin," Asami said frowning. "I have heard of him. He was the Earth Avatar before Avatar Kyoshi. He was succeeded by Fire Avatar Szetso."

"How do you know that?" Korra said.

"One of the few memories I have of my mother was when she would read me stories before bed," Asami said. "She would read me this very watered down version of 'Tales of Kyoshi' that was made for kids. There was a story in there about a time she had to ask Avatar Odin for help in defeating a corrupt politician in his hometown of Gaoling." 

"I have to make the world safer for people like us Asami now more than ever," Korra said standing up determined. "Avatar Odin wanted his successors to carry on his work and fight for acceptance! Avatar Kyoshi had to live in hiding her whole life so much that no one except for the Avatars after her knew that she and Rangi actually had children!"

Asami's eyes widened. "What!? Avatar Kyoshi has descendants? But she was listed as the only Avatar in centuries who never left behind an heir!"

"Well she did!" Korra said. "I don't know a lot about it just what I heard Avatar Roku say, but apparently they were in a long line of Headmistresses at the Royal Fire Academy."

"I know the current Headmistress," Asami said. "My father did some Satomobile deals with the Academy a few years back and the Headmistress came here herself to do the dealings. The youngest Headmistress in the history of the Royal Fire Academy. Her name is Hei Ran." Asami looked at Korra with wide eyes. "Do you think she's a descendant of Avatar Kyoshi?"

-Нет никакого способа узнать это, пока я действительно не получу видения Аватара Киоши или не найду способ действительно поговорить с ней, - нахмурившись, сказала Корра. -В любом случае, это, вероятно, не очень хорошая идея просто появиться в Королевской академии огня и сказать: "эй, так ты пра-пра-пра-правнучка Аватара Киоши и ее телохранителя, которая была запрещена и скрывалась веками.'"

Асами фыркнула. -За это она, наверное, вызовет тебя к Агни Каю."

...

\- Интересно, - промурлыкал Тензин, задумчиво потирая подбородок. "Похоже, что с исцелением Равы, воспоминания о ее прошлых жизнях начинают возвращаться."

-По кусочкам, - ответила Корра. В итоге асами отправилась работать над проектом шоссе одна, а я весь день медитировал, пытаясь связаться с любым Аватаром. Я даже не смог связаться с Аангом, хотя он мой прямой предшественник."

-И тебе нужно будет сначала установить с ним связь, чтобы связаться с любым из аватаров до него, - сказал Тензин. - Об этом определенно стоит подумать. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Корра, не волнуйся."

-Вообще-то я хотела поговорить с Джинорой, - сказала Корра. - Ее связь с духами с каждым днем становилась все сильнее и сильнее. Может быть, она что-нибудь придумает."

-Возможно, - сказал Тензин. -Они с Кайей занимались духовным исцелением в духовных дебрях возле нового портала. Они исцеляли раненых духов и людей, которые были затронуты духами."

-Может, они и мне помогут, - с надеждой сказала Корра.

\- Пошли, - сказал Тензин, жестом приглашая ее следовать за ним. -Мы возьмем Уги."

Корра последовала за ним к Небесному Бизону, который тихо заворчал, приветствуя их. Они взгромоздились в седло и отправились в путешествие к порталу духов.

-Я тут подумал, - сказал Тензин. -А что, если воспоминания разрознены, как мозаика? Если это так, то вы не сможете связаться со своими прошлыми жизнями, пока головоломка не будет завершена."

Глаза корры расширились. - Но за последние 10 тысяч лет Тензин видел тысячи аватаров, и у каждого из них были тысячи и тысячи воспоминаний в жизни."

\- Надеюсь, я ошибаюсь, - сказал Тензин. -Или, по крайней мере, что Джинора и Кья смогут найти способ ускорить этот процесс. Я думаю, даже если бы ты прожил так долго, как Аватар Киоши, этого все равно было бы недостаточно, чтобы просеять все эти воспоминания."

\- К тому же это было бы так утомительно!- Воскликнула Корра. -Мне кажется, что я совсем не спала прошлой ночью из-за всех этих видений. Я определенно не хочу задерживать асами."

\- Недосыпающий Аватар не может быть нам полезен, - усмехнулся Тензин. - Не волнуйся, Корра, мы все как-нибудь уладим. Мы уже подходим к порталу."

Уги приземлился рядом с небесным бизоном Джиноры возле портала, и Джинора приветствовала их широкой улыбкой. - Папа! Корра! Эй!"

Они оба спрыгнули со спины Уги, когда Кья подошла к Джиноре.

-Я надеялась, что ты придешь навестить меня, Корра, - сказала Джинора. -Твой дух был очень странным прошлой ночью."

Корра подошла к ней. -Ты это почувствовал?"

\- У корры были видения ее прошлых жизней, - сказал Тензин. - Они были разрозненными кусочками."

-Я тоже пытался связаться со своими предыдущими жизнями, но....."

-Это не сработало? Да, я знаю, - улыбнулась Джинора.

Корра и Тензин потрясенно переглянулись, а Кья улыбнулась и пожала плечами, как будто Джинора делала это не в первый раз.

\- Новая духовная энергия открыла мне так много новых способностей, - сказала Джинора, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. -Я знаю, когда Раава начала исцеляться, я не мог дать тебе много ответов о том, что произойдет, но с тех пор я стал намного сильнее и теперь вижу все очень ясно."

Она взглянула на Кайю, которая, казалось, точно знала, что делать, и подошла к неглубокому пруду с водой духов.

Джинора схватила Корру за руку и повела к пруду. - Новая духовная энергия исцеляет Раву, но ее недостаточно, чтобы исцелить ее полностью. Если бы существовал еще один духовный портал, тогда, возможно, она полностью исцелилась бы, но на это все равно ушли бы годы."

\- О, - сказала Корра, не в силах скрыть разочарование в голосе. - Значит, Раава никогда не исцелится полностью?"

-Я этого не говорила, - сказала Джинора. "С помощью некоторого исцеления в духовной воде и глубоких медитативных трансов со мной я могу помочь Раве достичь полного выздоровления за несколько сеансов."

Корра оживилась. - Неужели?!"

Джинора улыбнулась и кивнула. -Когда лечение закончится, ты снова сможешь нормально общаться со всеми своими прошлыми жизнями."

-О Джинора, это потрясающе!- Воскликнула Корра, крепко обнимая мага воздуха и поднимая ее с земли. - Спасибо, Тэнк-Тэнк-Тэнк!"

-А что означает такое лечение?- Неуверенно сказал тэндзин. -Не могу себе представить, что подобное лечение не будет иметь последствий...побочные эффекты."

\- Не столько побочные эффекты, сколько ... ..реакция, - сказала Джинора, когда Корра поставила ее на землю. - Корра, эти процедуры чрезвычайно интенсивны. После каждого сеанса на вас будут воздействовать эмоционально, ментально, а иногда и физически. Иметь поддержку здесь с вами-хорошая идея.

\- В основном то, что мы собираемся делать, - это разрушать воспоминания эмоциями. Счастье, печаль, гнев, любовь и ненависть. Затем, пока тетя Кья будет лечить ваше тело, чтобы оно могло пережить напряжение, я буду возвращать воспоминания о связи каждого отдельного Аватара с этой конкретной эмоцией с помощью глубокой трансовой медитации.

\- Раава, как дух, может справиться с таким количеством воспоминаний одновременно, но ты, как человек Корра, не можешь. Ваш мозг автоматически попытается отвергнуть такую перегрузку, но будет несколько воспоминаний, которые смогут проскользнуть через трещины. Я не знаю, сколько воспоминаний у тебя будет или какому Аватару они будут принадлежать, но ты увидишь их и почувствуешь полностью."

Джинора схватила Корру за плечо и нахмурилась. - Это сделает тебя эмоционально грубой и физически слабой. Так что никаких обязанностей Аватара по крайней мере в течение целого дня после каждого сеанса!"

-И это серьезное предупреждение, Корра, - сказала Кья, пристально глядя на Корру. -Я знаю, что вы, Альфы, не любите, когда мы, Омеги, говорим вам, что делать, но мы с Джинорой затащим вас обратно в постель, если вы проигнорируете наши приказы."

\- Ладно, ладно!- Сказала Корра, поднимая руки и смеясь. - Потом я просплю весь день напролет. Давайте просто начнем!"

\- Прямо сейчас?- Сказала джинора. - Сегодня я просто хотел провести сеанс исцеления с легкой медитацией, чтобы расслабить тебя, и тогда мы сможем начать завтра."

-Я медитировала все утро, - сказала Корра. - Завтра я просто снова буду волноваться, потому что уверена, что у меня будет больше видений, когда я буду пытаться заснуть."

Джинора вздохнула. - Прекрасно, но мы начинаем с одной из самых простых эмоций. Любовь. Но тебе нужна поддержка, Корра, - Джинора посмотрела на Тензина и добавила: - Мой папа замечательный, но я не думаю, что он сможет дать тебе поддержку, в которой ты нуждаешься, потому что с воспоминаниями о любви некоторые воспоминания могут быть...ну, скажем так, это может пробудить твоего Альфу."

Тензин тут же повернулся на каблуках и направился к Уги со словами: "Я пойду приведу асами."

\- Хорошая мысль, папа, - хихикнула Джинора. - Ну что, Корра, ты готова?"

...

Курук был измотан. Этот последний дух победил его довольно сильно, но в конце концов он вышел победителем. Он волочил ноги по снегу к своей хижине на окраине Северного племени Воды.

Они предложили ему особняк за то, что он Аватар, но Курук предпочел уединение в своей хижине. Здесь никто не услышит его криков, когда ночные кошмары будут овладевать им всю ночь.

Женский крик привлек его внимание, и он резко повернул голову на звук, как охотник, готовый наброситься на свою жертву.

Звук доносился из глубины темноты, приближаясь к изменчивому Северному полюсу, но Куруку не нужно было ничего видеть. Как охотник, все его чувства обострились. Он слышал хруст ног по снегу и приглушенные рыдания. Он чувствовал запах Альфы и сильный запах Омеги в жару.

Не колеблясь, он поливал снег под ногами и мчался сквозь него на полной скорости. Омега лежала лицом вниз в снегу, ее племенное платье было разорвано и разорвано, когда трое альфа-мужчин набросились на нее.

Курук взмахнул рукой и порывом ветра отбросил троих мужчин назад. Люди отшатнулись от неожиданности, и Курук остановился прямо перед омегой, преграждая им путь. Он зарычал и зажег огненный шар в левой ладони.

Один из мужчин взвизгнул от ужаса. -Это Аватар Курук!"

\- Уходи! Сейчас же!- Сказал Курук, взрывая снег с Земли вокруг них одной рукой, в то время как другая рука ударила по огненному шару прямо над их головами.

The alphas screeched in terror and started running as fast as they could away from the enraged alpha Avatar.

"Are you alright?" Kuruk said crouching down to the woman and lighting a smaller fire in his hand to illuminate them.

Женщина подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, а затем склонилась перед ним в снег: "спасибо тебе, Аватар Курук. Большое вам спасибо!"

\- Это не было проблемой. Пошли, - сказал Курук, помогая женщине подняться на ноги. Он не мог оторвать от нее глаз. Она была самой красивой женщиной, которую он когда-либо видел. - Переждать жару посреди Северного полюса опасно. Моя хижина будет более безопасным местом."

-Ты не хочешь взять меня с собой на аватар Курук?- сказала женщина, в отчаянии глядя на него. - Это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы отблагодарить вас."

Курук одарил ее доброй улыбкой и сказал: "Ты никогда не должна благодарить меня таким образом. Ну же, пошли."

Женщина улыбнулась и кивнула, идя рядом с Куруком к его хижине. Женщина дрожала, пытаясь удержать руки при себе, и Курук тоже боролся со своими инстинктами, но сдержался. Он не мог воспользоваться преимуществом женщины в такую жару, какой бы красивой она ни была.

-Как тебя зовут?"

Женщина посмотрела ему в глаза и сказала:"

Сердце Курука бешено колотилось в груди. Тогда он это понял. Он встретил ее всего несколько минут назад, но у него не было никаких сомнений.

Он уже любил ее.

...

Аанг не мог перестать плакать. Его мальчик был совершенством. Глаза и кожа такие же, как у него, но все остальное-как у Катары. Прошло уже больше трех месяцев с тех пор, как он родился, но Аанг не мог оторвать от него глаз.

Было приятно вернуться домой после стольких месяцев, проведенных в Республиканском городе, пытаясь объединить все колонии. Работа была бесконечной, и даже с помощью Зуко, Сокки и ТОФ она была чрезвычайно напряженной и утомительной.

Мальчик наконец закрыл глаза, и Аанг с улыбкой осторожно уложил его в кроватку. Этот, должно быть, маг воздуха, он чувствовал это.

\- Спокойной ночи, маленький Тензин, - тихо прошептал Аанг. Он прошел в другой конец комнаты к большой кроватке, где крепко спала его двухлетняя девочка Кья.

Аанг улыбнулся ей и нежно поцеловал в лоб. Он подошел к маленькой кровати с защитными воротами и улыбнулся своему четырехлетнему сыну Буми, который спал, неловко сгорбившись, уткнувшись лицом в матрас и задрав голову вверх.

Он осторожно положил одеяло на спину Буми, вышел из комнаты и осторожно закрыл за собой дверь. На диване в гостиной Сокка, который помогал с новорожденным, крепко спал, а суки, прижавшись к нему подбородком, спала у него на груди.

Аанг улыбнулся им. Болезнь суки застала их врасплох. Целители говорили, что это невозможно вылечить, потому что оно слишком продвинуто. Аанг не очень понимал, что это такое, но они говорили что-то о ее внутренних клетках, мутирующих и распространяющихся по всему телу. Мутации приведут к тому, что ее органы в конечном счете откажут, пока она не сможет больше поддерживать себя.

Несмотря на то, что целители говорили, что она может прожить еще несколько лет, суки отошла от воинов Киоши и проводила каждую свободную минуту с Соккой. Сокка был так счастлив, что она рядом, но когда суки не смотрела на него, Аанг видел, как шурин опечален.

Нахмурившись от нахлынувших воспоминаний, он прошел по коридору в свою спальню, где лежала на боку полусонная Катара. Его альфа. Его прекрасный удивительный Альфа, который мог в одно мгновение забрать его страдания и заменить их чистой радостью.

\- Ты снова уложил Тензина спать?- Сонно пробормотала Катара.

\- Да, - сказал Аанг, прижимаясь к Катаре сзади и прижимая ее к себе. - Все трое вырубились, как свет."

\- Сокка и суки проснулись?"

\- Нет, - ответил Аанг. - Они спят на диване."

-Они должны спать в своей кровати в гостевой спальне, - пробормотала Катара. - Суки нехорошо так спать."

-Она выглядела счастливой, как та Катара, просто оставь их, - тихо сказал Аанг.

Катара повернулась в его объятиях и улыбнулась ему. -Ты такая неженка."

-Что я могу сказать?- Сказал Аанг, улыбаясь ей. -Я единственный Аватар Омеги, который когда-либо существовал."

-Или, может быть, - сказала Катара, нежно целуя его в подбородок. -У тебя прекрасное чистое сердце."

-Это все из-за тебя, Катара, - сказал он, прижавшись лбом к ее лбу и глядя в ее ярко-голубые глаза. - Ты - мое сердце."

...

-Да ладно тебе, ранги!- Прошипела Киоши, стиснув зубы, когда ее ноги напряглись от боли. -Мы не виделись с тех пор, как ты отвез свою мать в Северное Водяное племя, а я отправился в Северный воздушный храм. Прошло уже несколько месяцев."

-Вот что ты получаешь за то, что не отрабатываешь стойку лошади, - ответил ранги, улыбаясь ей. -У тебя есть десять минут, осталось только десять."

Киоши застонал. -Я очень на это надеялась...другой тип воссоединения."

Ранги усмехнулся. -Что, ты думаешь, что можешь залезть ко мне в штаны только потому, что мы одни в отдельной спальне в королевском дворце огненной нации?"

\- Ранги, - заскулил Киоши.

-То, что эта комната полностью изолирована, и я подкупил всех охранников, чтобы они держались подальше от этого места, ничего не значит."

\- Ранги, пожалуйста, я просто ... ..подожди, - Киоши посмотрела в озорные бронзовые глаза своего возлюбленного. -Вы сказали-взятка?"

-Вот что я тебе скажу, Киоши, - сказала ранги, соблазнительно обвивая руками шею Киоши и прижимаясь к ней всем телом. -Если вы сможете сохранять эту позу в течение последних десяти минут, я позволю вам взять меня на каждую поверхность в этой комнате."

Киоши тихо застонал и слегка задрожал. -А если я этого не сделаю?"

-Тогда тебе придется начать свои двадцать минут сначала и смотреть, как я трогаю себя на кровати, пока ты держишь ее."

-Ты так жестока, ты это знаешь?"

Ранги слегка хихикнул и поцеловал Киоши в подбородок. -Но ты все равно любишь меня."

Киоши посмотрел ей в глаза. "Да. Я делаю."

Уверенный взгляд ранги на мгновение дрогнул, затем вернулся почти так же быстро, как и исчез. Она щелкнула пальцем, и на Земле появился маленький огненный след.

\- Как только тропа кончится, десять минут истекут."

Киоши сглотнул и посмотрел на тропу, которая медленно начала исчезать.

Ранги с ухмылкой попятился от нее и начал медленно снимать с нее доспехи огненной нации. Киоши зачарованно наблюдала за ней, стараясь держаться как можно крепче.

С каждым кусочком нежной кожи, который был открыт, Киоши тихонько заскулила и прикусила губу, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Она и так была тверда, как скала.

Ранги неторопливо подошел к ней и начал медленно снимать с Киоши доспехи. Киоши старалась не дрожать, когда ранги устроила шоу, проводя руками по телу Киоши, когда она снимала каждый кусочек, а затем соблазнительно наклонилась, чтобы аккуратно сложить его на стул рядом с кроватью.

Киоши взглянул на пламя. Он был потушен на четверть пути. Неужели время действительно движется так медленно?

-МММ, так тяжело, - выдохнул ранги, опускаясь на колени перед Киоши. Она наклонилась вперед и медленно лизнула кончик члена Киоши, прежде чем взять его в рот.

\- О духи, - выдохнул Киоши. - Р-ранги, ты убиваешь меня здесь."

Ранги застонал в ответ и втянул в себя еще больше ее длины. Она подпрыгивала вверх и вниз так сильно, как только могла на огромной длине и обхвате члена Киоши. Он был определенно пропорционален ее экстремальному росту, и ранги едва мог вместить половину всей длины ее горла.

Киоши в отчаянии посмотрел на пламя, которое было только немного ниже половины сделанного. Еще чуть-чуть. Просто поддерживайте немного дольше!

Ранги отпустил ее с хлопком и встал, ухмыляясь. - Хм, видимо, я слишком легко к тебе отношусь."

"T-this is easy?" Kyoshi whimpered. "I'm not sure if I can survive hard."

"Oh come Kyoshi," Rangi said climbing onto Kyoshi like a tree, wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs wrapped around Kyoshi's waist. "You're the Avatar."

"Spirits are you gonnaaaa-ahhh..."

Rangi gripped Kyoshi's cock hard in her fist and shoved it into her warmth.

Rangi whined as she was split wide open. Kyoshi let out a choked sob and shook violently. She couldn't maintain any longer! She was going to snap!

Rangi moved her hips slowly taking more and more of Kyoshi's length with each thrust until the entire length was deep within her.

"I'm always surprised when you actually fit inside me Kyoshi."

Голова Киоши резко повернулась к пламени, и она увидела, что оно полностью погасло.

\- ООО, - соблазнительно промурлыкал ранги ей на ухо. - Похоже, время пришло. Подняться."

Киоши с громким рычанием схватил ранги за бедра и ударил спиной мага огня о стену.

Киоши начала резкими толчками двигать бедрами, заставляя ранги кричать от удовольствия. В первый раз, когда они спаривались на берегу озера после их первого поцелуя, ранги едва мог просто взять кончик огромного члена Киоши. Теперь все это безжалостно врезалось в нее, растянув ее шире, чем кулак, и войдя так глубоко, что Киоши чувствовал, как кончик ножа с каждым толчком врезается в шейку матки ранги.

Раньше она боялась, что на самом деле сломает ранги пополам, но ее маг огня был крепкой женщиной. Мускулистый, сильный и очень высокий...хотя все еще почти на целый фут ниже Киоши. Она была такой сильной и властной, что Киоши иногда казалось, что она на самом деле Альфа, а не бета. Ни один Альфа не посмеет бросить ей вызов в любом случае.

\- Да, да!- Воскликнул ранги, вцепившись в плечи Киоши.

Киоши безжалостно двигала бедрами, издавая громкие чмокающие звуки и создавая кратер в стене за спиной ранги.

Первый оргазм ранги прервал ее крик от его интенсивности. Киоши с благоговением наблюдал, как ранги откинула голову назад в безмолвной агонии, когда она потеряла контроль над собой. Огонь вырвался из ее горла, обжигая потолок, но Киоши было все равно.

Следующие оргазмы будут более интенсивными. Так было всегда. После того, как ранги пришел в первый раз, это было похоже на начало припадка. Пройдет всего несколько секунд,и она испытает второй оргазм, потом третий, потом четвертый. Это не прекратится, пока не придет Киоши.

Второй оргазм вернул ее крик обратно. Третья заставила ее ударить огненным кулаком по ближайшему комоду. Четвертая заставила ее сжать толстый член Киоши так сильно, что измученные мышцы Аватара не выдержали, и они упали на кровать с ранги на дне. Пятая заставила струю жидкости выстрелить из пульсирующей киски ранги до такой степени, что Киоши пришлось поливать ее водой. Шестая заставила мышцы сжать член Киоши так сильно, что она не могла пошевелиться.

Это была соломинка, которая сломала спину верблюду. С криком член Киоши сильно дернулся и сперма начала быстро заполнять ранги. Каждый рывок высвобождал так много спермы, что она не помещалась полностью, и она выскользнула из ранги вокруг члена Киоши, который затыкал ее дырку. Киоши кончал снова и снова, а седьмой и восьмой оргазмы ранги доили ее до тех пор, пока ей больше нечего было дать.

Киоши слабо приподнялась на локтях, чтобы не раздавить свою пару. Она посмотрела вниз между ними на слегка выпяченный живот ранги, полный до краев ее спермы, и ниже на большую лужу спермы под ними, которая выдавилась наружу.

\- Ух ты, это было потрясающе!- Выдохнул Киоши, глядя на лицо ранги.

Ее комплимент не был услышан, когда Киоши понял, что ранги полностью отключился.

Киоши нежно улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в губы, прежде чем она отстранилась и прижала ее к груди, шепча ей в волосы: "я люблю тебя."

...

Корра, задыхаясь, проснулась и резко села в бассейне с духами. Ее глаза были безумными, и она громко зарычала от запаха трех омег вокруг нее. Она была глубоко в отчаянной стадии гона, и Альфа-зверь, которого она обычно держала на коротком поводке, был полностью свободен и выл.

\- Джинора! Кья! Убирайся оттуда сейчас же!"

Кья и Джинора наклонились и грациозно приземлились на Уги, где Тензин уже держал бразды правления. Уги взвился в воздух, но Корре было все равно. Ее взгляд остановился на оставшейся Омеге, которая нервно сглотнула и покорно склонила голову.

Корра тихо зарычала. Это была не просто омега, это была ее омега! Ее Асами.

Она набросилась на нее, повалила на землю и одним сильным рывком сорвала с нее рубашку. Пуговицы разлетелись во все стороны, и Асами удивленно вскрикнула.

\- Корра, - выдохнула она. - Отвези меня домой, это место священно."

\- Я хочу тебя сейчас, омега!- Прорычала Корра, впиваясь зубами в брачную метку асами.

\- А-а-а!- Закричала асами, впиваясь ногтями в спину Корры.

С рычанием асами грубо схватила Корру за волосы и дернула назад. -Я хочу тебя Альфа!- огрызнулась она. -Но не здесь! Отвези меня домой, сейчасже !"

Корра повиновалась с рычанием, подняв асами на руки и создав под ними воздушный шар. Она села на мяч, скрестив ноги, а затем грубо подвинула асами, чтобы оседлать ее.

Шар вылетел из зоны портала и направился к особняку Сато с такой огромной скоростью, что никто не мог видеть ничего, кроме размытого пятна, когда сильный порыв ветра сбил их с ног.

Корра и Асами крепко целовались, блуждая руками повсюду, пока воздушный шар не остановился на гаражной стороне особняка Сато.

Асами сдернула с Корры рубашку, затем слезла с Корры и воздушного шара, чтобы сбросить штаны и нижнее белье и отбросить их в сторону. Корра с рычанием набросилась на нее.

-Ты моя Умми, - пробормотала она.

Асами в замешательстве посмотрела на своего Альфу, подняла асами на руки и, пошатываясь, направилась к особняку.

-Кун, ты такой идеальный, - сказала Корра, ее глаза были ошеломленными и потерянными. -Я не могу поверить, как мне повезло, что у меня есть ты, Катара, ты-мой мир."

Асами вдруг все поняла. Корра называла имена своих товарищей по прошлой жизни. Теперь она не была полностью уверена, что Корра полностью вышла из транса Джиноры.

Корра швырнула спину асами на Сатомобиль, выглядывавший из открытого гаража, и тихо зарычала. - Я возьму тебя так сильно, ранги, ты мой."

Асами застонала, распластавшись на капоте Сатомобиля и призывно раздвинув ноги. Запах был настолько ошеломляющим, что Корра не могла больше сдерживаться. Она отчаянно вытащила свой член из штанов и забралась на капот машины между ног своего Омеги.

Асами жалобно заскулила и обвила руками шею Корры, крепко прижимая ее к себе. Корра с тревожным стоном выпрямилась и одним длинным ударом оттолкнулась от стены. Альфа застонал, а асами громко вскрикнула. Она обхватила ногами бедра Корры и впилась ногтями ей в плечи.

-Асами, - простонала Корра.

Асами посмотрела ей в глаза и увидела остекленевшие голубые глаза своего возлюбленного. В каком бы трансе она ни находилась до того, как позвала своих бывших спутников жизни, все было кончено. Только Корра могла дать ей этот взгляд, полный похоти и любви.

\- Трахни меня, Корра, - выдохнула асами.

Корра не теряла времени даром, она была слишком отчаянна, чтобы сдерживаться дальше. Ее не волновало, что они сидели на открытом месте в Сатомобиле и, вероятно, половина служащих поместья уже видела их.

Корра заблудилась в своей колее, тяжело ударяясь в воющую Омегу под ней, их губы беспорядочно целовались повсюду. Сатомобиль издавал громкий скрип, и ногти асами с каждым толчком все сильнее впивались ей в спину.

\- Я твой, Корра, я твой!"

Ноги корры задрожали, она больше не могла сдерживаться. С криком она снова укусила брачную метку Асами и длинными рывками выпустила ее в липкий жар. Под ней асами дрожала, мяукала и пульсировала вокруг нее, а затем она вскочила и впилась зубами в брачную метку Корры в ответ.

Глаза корры побелели, когда из ее ноющего члена вырвалась очередная струя спермы. Это было настолько интенсивно, что она лишь смутно осознавала, что асами тоже сильно кончает. Она была слишком далеко, чтобы сосредоточиться на этом.

Корра громко зарычала, почувствовав неоспоримый запах тепла. Ее Гон, который определенно не закончился, вызвал жар Асами, и ее альфа взвыл от восторга.

\- Еще!- Закричала асами, отчаянно хватая Корру за волосы. - Дай мне еще!"

Корра встала с сильно помятого Сатомобиля, так и не отделившись от асами. Кусок земли подбросил их в воздух к боковому окну комнаты асами.

Резким порывом ветра Корра распахнула окно, не обращая внимания на то, что оно ударилось о стену и разбилось вдребезги. Она проводила асами до кровати, ворча: "ночь только начинается."

...

Корра глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела на духовный портал прямо перед собой. Сегодня был тот самый день. После долгих месяцев лечения и ужасов эмоционального Аватара лечение наконец закончилось.

Вызванная лечением колея была самой мягкой из ее реакций. Несмотря на то, что асами оказалась в тепле и смогла выдержать жестокость гона Аватара, она все равно закончила с глубокими синяками по всему телу, а затем узнала месяц спустя, что она тоже забеременела.

Беременность недолго оставалась в секрете, и именно это привело их в республиканский город, подтвердив ходившие слухи.

В конечном счете это помогло Корре добиться перемен в других странах. Повелитель Огня Идзуми помог ей создать фестиваль для празднования однополых отношений и людей с разными гендерными идентичностями в огненной нации под названием Avatar Odin's Pride Festival, чтобы создать безопасную среду для всех. Затем она создала новые образовательные программы в их школах, чтобы помочь перевоспитать людей огненной нации о том, как они привыкли быть терпимыми и принимать до того, как Повелитель Огня Созин изменил все.

Земные государства были гораздо более сложной задачей, с которой она еще даже наполовину не справилась. Многие государства немедленно объединились вокруг Корры и создали антидискриминационные законы, а также фестивали, подобные тому, который был создан в огненной нации, хотя они предпочитали называть их гордостью Киоши.

Однако многие малые земные государства полностью отвергли эту идею и даже запретили Корре приезжать в их города, а самые крупные города, такие как Омашу, Гаолинг и Ба Синг Се, были настолько гигантскими, что половина города была за перемены, а половина-против.

Бывший король, а ныне посол Ву был ей очень полезен, но ей еще предстояло многое сделать, чтобы изменить устаревшие взгляды, которые преследовали Одина и Киоши, а также семерых других аватаров, имевших однополых партнеров.

К сожалению, реакция Корры на остальные сеансы оказалась не такой хорошей, как ожидалось.

Счастливые воспоминания вызвали бурную радость, и она оказалась за рулем одного из Сатомобилей асами прямо с моста Киоши. Это Лин выдернула ее из окна машины с помощью металлической веревки, которая спасла Корру от смерти от удара.

Печальные воспоминания вызвали такое сильное горе, что оно затронуло всех духов в городе, и они начали нападать на людей. Полиция, маги воздуха, асами, Кья и Болин были единственными причинами, по которым никто не погиб.

Гнев и ненависть были худшими из реакций. Оба сеанса вызвали неконтролируемое состояние Аватара, которое почти сравняло с землей весь город, если бы не вся сила металлических магов Лин и металлического клана Суйин, связывающих ее.

-Ты готова?- Сказала джинора откуда-то сзади.

-А что, если это не сработает?- Нервно спросила Корра.

-Так и будет, - уверенно сказала Джинора. - На самом деле связь будет еще сильнее, чем раньше. Вы сможете легко подключиться к самым последним аватарам в любой момент, не медитируя."

\- Неужели?- Потрясенно сказала Корра.

-Я в этом уверена, - сказала Джинора. -Но сначала тебе нужно установить связь с моим дедом."

Корра глубоко вздохнула. Она посмотрела на асами, которая сидела рядом с ней на Земле, ее беременный живот слегка выпирал из-под рубашки. Асами улыбнулась и схватила ее за руку."

Корра глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Она сдержала дыхание и сосредоточилась. Ей нужно было установить прочную связь с Аангом, поэтому она обратилась к нему.

Пожалуйста, приди ко мне Аватар Аанг.

\- Привет, Аватар Корра."

Глаза корры открылись, и она увидела добрые серые глаза Аанга. Она не могла в это поверить. Она провела годы в полном одиночестве, надеясь и молясь, чтобы их связь каким-то образом восстановилась.

\- Аватар Аанг, - сказала Корра, и ее глаза наполнились слезами. -Я так скучала по тебе."

Аанг улыбнулся. - С возвращением."

...

\- Эпилог -

Корра не могла перестать улыбаться. Здесь был практически весь республиканский город, не говоря уже о половине Южного водного племени, всех магах воздуха и практически обо всем металлическом клане. Даже Кувира и Баатар-младший были там, хотя и в цепях сзади.

Рядом с ней стоял Мако в накрахмаленном костюме, а по другую сторону алтаря открыто плакал Болин. Прямо в первом ряду гордо сидели ее родители, держа на руках двух щенков, которые возбужденно лепетали. Близнецы были идеальным сочетанием ее и Асами. У обоих была кожа цвета карамели, но черные как смоль волосы и зеленые глаза асами.

Мальчика назвали Хироси, а девочку-в честь матери асами, Ясуко. Заиграл свадебный марш, и Корра выпрямилась. Наконец-то настал момент, которого она ждала всю свою жизнь.

У корры перехватило дыхание, когда она увидела асами, выходящую из дверей в красивом белом платье с Тензином на руке. Она выглядела так потрясающе, что у Корры чуть не подкосились колени.

Корра не дышала все время, пока Асами и Тензин шли по проходу, пока Тензин не отпустил ее, и они не повернулись к Катаре, которая улыбалась.

-Мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы объединить эту Альфу и эту Омегу в священном браке, - громко сказала Катара. - Поскольку Аватар Корра - Водный Аватар, мы будем придерживаться традиций союза племен воды, но мы также будем внедрять некоторые традиции городов республики, потому что город-их дом."

Асами нравилось знать, во что она ввязывается, поэтому она подготовилась, прочитав все, что могла, о традициях племени Воды и выжав из Корры всю возможную информацию, но даже тогда она все еще немного нервничала.

\- Маги воды, пожалуйста, начинайте, - сказала Катара.

Тонрак, Кья и еще несколько гостей из племени Воды встали и окружили их. Они нагнули воду из ближайшего фонтана, и через несколько мгновений Асами и Корра были окружены большим водоворотом воды.

Волны воды, окружавшие их, были такими густыми, что асами даже не могла видеть сквозь них гостей министра. Крепкое пожатие ее руки заставило асами ахнуть, и она посмотрела на своего Альфу, который держал ее за руку и смотрел на нее своими большими голубыми глазами. - Не бойся, малыш, - сказала она, улыбаясь. - Они не причинят нам вреда."

Асами смогла только кивнуть, потому что в горле у нее застрял комок. Это был самый счастливый момент в ее жизни, и ей хотелось громко смеяться, но в то же время плакать, потому что ее отца не было рядом, чтобы засвидетельствовать это.

-В глубинах величайших морей, при свете многих лун, пусть этот союз будет прочным и крепким, - сказала Катара. - Ты можешь вернуть воду благословения обратно в источник любви."

Корра с улыбкой отпустила руку Асами и встала в позу заклинателя воды. Асами с благоговейным трепетом наблюдала , как Корра подняла руки в воздух и собрала всю воду вокруг них. Корра собрала всю воду в гигантский шар и осторожно направила его обратно к фонтану.

\- Теперь, когда этот союз был благословлен духами Луны и океана, мы обменяемся обручальными ожерельями. И Аватар Корра, и Асами решили следовать традициям Южного племени Воды и сделать свои собственные ожерелья, чтобы подарить их супруге."

Глаза асами расширились, когда она увидела великолепное ожерелье, которое Мако вручил Корре. Это было совершенно прекрасно. Корра, очевидно, приложила усилия, чтобы смоделировать его в стиле республиканского города. У него была простая цепочка из белого золота с маленькой каплей воды на дне, которая выглядела так, будто была металлической. И тут асами сообразила, что Корра, должно быть, сама его расколола. Ей хотелось плакать. Корра была просто самым милым и любящим человеком в мире. Как же ей так повезло?

Асами повернулась и подняла волосы, чтобы Корра могла застегнуть ожерелье на шее. Асами сразу же решила, что никогда его не снимет. Она повернулась и взяла ожерелье, которое протянул ей Болин. Ей было нетрудно сделать это, учитывая, что она могла буквально строить меха-танки и Сатомобили с нуля, но Кья много раз наставлял ее в правильных традициях племени Воды. Она хотела убедиться, что все сделала правильно. Асами позаботилась о том, чтобы сделать его из лучших материалов, и использовала в качестве основы самую чистую платину, чтобы его никогда нельзя было согнуть. Он стоил непристойных денег, которые она заплатила за него, и времени, которое она провела в своем гараже, собирая все это вместе.

Глаза корры наполнились слезами, когда она повернулась и приподняла волосы, чтобы асами могла надеть ожерелье. Когда Корра обернулась, Катара продолжила: - обменявшись ожерельями и благословив союз, мы взываем к священным клятвам племени Воды. Пусть этот союз принесет процветание и любовь! Мы приветствуем в нашем племени этих двух прекрасных щенков, Хироси и Ясуко, и еще больше щенков, зачатых этим союзом с распростертыми объятиями. Пусть любовь между этой парой прольется на весь остальной мир."

Корра и Асами посмотрели на своих щенков, которые сидели на коленях у Тонрака, а он сидел высокий и гордо улыбался.

-Теперь мы примем участие в республиканской городской традиции обмена кольцами, - сказала Катара.

Мако протянул Корре маленькую бархатную коробочку, а Болин-точно такую же асами.

-Пожалуйста, достань кольцо и повторяй за мной Аватар Корра, - сказала Катара. - С этим кольцом..."

-Вот этим кольцом, - сказала Корра, поднимая кольцо вверх.

-Я, Аватар Корра из племени Южной воды..."

-Я, Аватар Корра из племени Южной воды..."

\- Возьмите этого Омегу, асами Сато из республиканского города..."

\- Возьмите этого Омегу, асами Сато из республиканского города..."

\- Стать моей законной женой..."

\- Стать моей законной женой..."

\- Любить и лелеять..."

\- Любить и лелеять..."

\- Через болезнь и через здоровье..."

\- Через болезнь и через здоровье..."

\- Для богатых или для бедных..."

\- Для богатых или для бедных..."

\- Пока смерть не разлучит нас."

\- Пока смерть не разлучит нас."

\- А теперь, пожалуйста, надень кольцо на палец асами."

Корра схватила протянутую руку Асами и медленно надела кольцо на ее безымянный палец.

Вскоре после этого асами произнесла свои клятвы и надела кольцо на палец Корры, сказав: "кстати, они оба платиновые, как и твое ожерелье, так что никто не сможет их склеить."

Корра улыбнулась. - Я ценю это."

-Властью, данной мне старейшинами племени Южной воды и города Объединенной Республики, - сказала Катара, наклонив немного воды над их головами. -Теперь я объявляю вас замужем. Пожалуйста, скрепите этот союз поцелуем."

Асами наклонилась и прижалась губами к мягким губам Корры, ее Альфы, ее жены.

Ноги асами едва не подкосились, и ей пришлось ухватиться за руки Корры, чтобы не упасть. Даже после стольких лет, проведенных вместе, асами все еще не могла привыкнуть к поцелуям своего Альфы. Она знала, что Корра чувствует то же самое, когда почувствовала, как ее сильные руки обхватили ее талию и крепко прижали к себе. Она даже застонала в рот и уже собиралась углубить поцелуй, когда Корра прервала его, тяжело дыша. Ее лицо раскраснелось, глаза потемнели, и Асами судорожно сглотнула.

О да, их медовый месяц на Эмбер-Айленд, вероятно, будет состоять в основном из пребывания в номере отеля и никогда не вставать с постели.

Репортеры начали заполнять проход, и камеры начали мигать в их лицах, и Асами вздохнула, догадавшись, что придется подождать.

Репортеры задали им миллион вопросов и устроили целую фотосессию, прежде чем Тензин наконец прогнал их и велел Мако и Болину сопроводить их в приемный зал, словно двум телохранителям.

Корра и Асами танцевали вместе, ели вкусную еду и часами общались с гостями, и Корре ничего так не хотелось, как сесть на этот воздушный корабль снаружи и отправиться на Эмбер-Айленд со своей новой женой.

Она расслабленно сидела за главным столом, слегка покачивая двойной люлькой с помощью магии воздуха, пока ее щенки спокойно спали. Она была очень рада, что ее родители будут заботиться о них, пока ее не будет, не было никого, кому она доверяла бы больше в этой работе.

-Знаешь, она очень красивая."

Корра улыбнулась. -Да, Аватар Аанг, это она."

\- Это огненная нация или земное Королевство?- Сказал Киоши. -Ее волосы и кожа-Огненная нация, но глаза-чистое Царство Земли."

-Я уже объяснял тебе это, Аватар Киоши, - сказал Аанг. -Республиканский город был построен из оставшихся колоний огненной нации в земном Королевстве. Она могла быть как из огненного народа, так и из земного Королевства."

\- Итак, Аватар Корра, твои щенки вполне могут быть Магами Огня или земли, - сказал Киоши. - У нас с ранги было семь щенков. Один был не Бендер, двое-маги земли, трое-маги огня, а наш младший был магом воздуха."

-Действительно, - сказал року. -Не говоря уже о том, что они тоже могут быть магами воды."

\- Корра, твои щенки еще очень молоды, тебе не стоит беспокоиться об этом прямо сейчас,- сказал Курук. -Тебе следует сосредоточиться на том, как выбраться с этой вечеринки, чтобы переспать с этой хрупкой женщиной."

\- Усмехнулась Корра. -Неужели Курук? Неужели?"

\- Что? Я был мертв в течение многих веков и застрял в мозгу Аватара на всю вечность, - сказал Курук. -Дай мне это!"

-Вы же знаете, что я собираюсь, как всегда, закрыть вас всех, - сказала Корра. -Мне не нужно, чтобы вы все смотрели на меня и осуждали меня...техника."

\- Мне плевать на технику!- Курук усмехнулся. -Когда ты застрянешь здесь, советуя следующему Аватару, ты поймешь."

\- Курук, перестань приставать к девушке, ладно?- Раздраженно сказал янчен.

-Вообще-то, - сказал Киоши. -В кои-то веки я вроде как с ним согласен."

-Да ладно тебе!- Воскликнул Аанг.

-Ты же это не всерьез!- Сказал року.

-Послушай, мы здесь уже много веков, - сказал Киоши. -Не обижайтесь на вас, аватар року и Аватар Аанг, но ваша сексуальная жизнь была такой...ну и скучно."

Корра фыркнула от смеха.

-Эй!- Воскликнул Аанг. -Мы с Катарой отлично провели время!"

Року громко рассмеялся. -Да, и я тоже..."

\- Пожалуйста, року, - сказал Курук. -Ты планировал секс с женой два раза в месяц и всегда делал это по-миссионерски! Теперь у Киоши секс с этим злющим магом огня...теперь это было так...Ууу!"

-Да, так оно и было, - печально вздохнул Киоши.

-Ты извращенец Курук,- рассмеялась Корра.

-Ты и половины не знаешь, - сказал Янчен. -Я была единственной в его мыслях, когда он был там..."

\- Трахать все вокруг сиськами?- Сказал Курук.

Корра чуть не взвыла от смеха. - Курук, где ты выучил эти слова?"

\- Связь между нами сейчас намного сильнее, так что я просто слушаю, - сказал Курук. -Здесь больше нечего делать, помни!?"

-Прекрасно, - сказала Корра с раздраженным вздохом. -Я не буду отгораживаться от тебя, но если ты скажешь хоть что-нибудь..."

\- Да!- Воскликнул Курук. -Нет, нет, я не скажу ни слова."

-Если в этой девушке есть огненная нация, я уверен, так оно и будет...интересно, - сказал Киоши.

-Это не то, для чего мы существуем, - заныл року.

-Я смирился с этой судьбой, - сказал Янчен с легким вздохом.

-Просто чтобы ты знал, - сказал Аанг. -Однажды мы с Катарой спарились во время полета Аппа так..."

\- Корра? Черт возьми! Земля - Корре!"

Корра посмотрела в большие зеленые глаза Болина и улыбнулась. - Привет, Болин."

-Ты опять разговаривал с голосами аватаров в своей голове?- Ухмыльнулся Болин. - Дирижабль упакован и готов доставить вас в свадебное путешествие!"

Корра улыбнулась и встала. -Тогда пора идти!"

Сенна подошла к ней с улыбкой и крепко обняла Корру. - Наслаждайся своим медовым месяцем, дорогая, я так рада за тебя и Асами, - сказала Сенна. -Я буду хорошо заботиться о своих прекрасных дедушках."

-Не позволяй папе поливать их слишком высоко в небе, - сказала Корра.

Сенна усмехнулась. -Я всегда ненавидела эту ужасную игру, в которую он играл с тобой. Я присмотрю за ним."

Корра нежно поцеловала ее в щеку и посмотрела на отца, который надулся на нее. - Эй, тебе понравилась моя игра в волшебство воды!"

-Для себя-да, - усмехнулась Корра. - Я Аватар, я даже не знаю, являются ли мои дети магами."

Тонрак усмехнулся и крепко обнял ее. - Ладно, ладно, я буду нежен. Люблю тебя, моя маленькая девочка."

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, папа."

Корра пошла с Болином на палубу, где Мако уже обнимал асами. Она крепко обняла Болина, потом они поменялись местами, и она смогла обнять Мако, а асами-Болина.

\- Желаю хорошо провести время, девочки!- Сказал Болин, широко улыбаясь.

Мако фыркнул и грубо толкнул Болина локтем. - Увидимся через неделю!"

Корра и Асами улыбнулись друг другу и взялись за руки. Они поднялись на борт воздушного корабля, готовые начать новую совместную жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> есть русские на сайте? пишыте в коментах кто русс


End file.
